Tony Got Run Over by A Reindeer
by DS2010
Summary: Just a lot of silliness running thru my head when I heard Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer. I took the lyrics and gave it a little twist. Enjoy the silliness of it all.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This idea has been running around in my head for days now. When I heard Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer it on the radio I could not resist this NCIS version.

Tony Got Run Over by a Reindeer

As song by Timothy McGee

I said "No you didn't. You didn't mention nothing about... ... ...  
Well...yeah you pretty much got it all. I mean Tony and of course the  
the team and getting drunk and run over by heavy machinery and..."

Well since I needed the money I felt obliged to include it on this record.

And it goes a little something like this:

Tim: Tony got runned over by a reindeer  
Walking home from the crime scene Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
But as for me and Abby, we believe.

He'd been drinkin' too much eggnog,  
And we'd begged him not to go.  
But he'd left her medication,  
So he stumbled out the door into the snow.

When they found him Christmas mornin',  
At the scene of the attack,  
There were hoof prints on her forehead,  
And incriminatin' Claus marks on his back.  
Tim: Tony got runned over by a reindeer  
Walking home from the crime scene Christmas Eve.  
(On his way home)  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
(Say there's no Santa)  
But as for me and Abby, we believe.  
(Lord, we believe)

Now we're all so proud of Gibbs,  
He's been takin' this so well.  
See him in there watchin' football,  
Drinkin beer and playin' cards with Tobias Fornell.

It's not Christmas without Tony.  
All the family's dressed in black.  
And we just can't help but wonder:  
Should we open up his gifts or send them back?

Tim: Tony got runned over by a reindeer  
Walking home from the crime scene Christmas Eve.  
(Midnight before Christmas)  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
(Say there's no Santa)  
But as for me and Abby, we believe.  
(Lord, we believe)

Now the goose is on the table  
And the pudding made of fig.  
And a blue and silver candle  
That would have just matched the hair in Gibbs head.

I've warned all my friends and neighbors.  
"Better watch out for yourselves.  
They should never give a license,  
To a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves."

R: Tony got runned over by a reindeer  
Walking home from the crime scene Christmas Eve.  
(Minding his own business)  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
(What do you mean there's no Santa?)  
But as for me and Abby, we believe.  
(Lord, we believe)

Oh  
As for me and Abby, we believe.  
(We believe in Santa Claus.)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This idea has been running around in my head for days now. When I heard Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer it on the radio I could not resist this NCIS version.

AN2: Thought I would stop with Tony then this idea came into my head last night and decided to have just a little more fun with this ditty.

Chapter 2: Tim got run over by World of War Craft

As song by Jimmy Palmer

I said "No you didn't. You didn't mention nothing about... ... ...  
Well...yeah you pretty much got it all. I mean Timmy and of course the  
the team and getting drunk and run over by a video game and..."

Well since I needed the money I felt obliged to include it on this record.

And it goes a little something like this:

JP: Timmy got attacked by a World of War Craft  
playing at home Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Ogres,  
But as for me and Tony, we believe.

He'd been drinkin' too much beer,  
And we'd begged him not to play.  
But he was so insistent, he just had to have his way,  
So he turned on the game. And lo and behold he ran into the Ogre and the chase was on.

When the team found him Christmas mornin',  
At the scene of the attack,  
There were Orge boot prints on his forehead,  
And incriminatin' hex marks on his back.

JP: Timmy got attacked by a World of War Craft  
playing at home on Christmas Eve.  
(On his way home)  
You can say there's no such thing as Ogres,  
(Say there's no Ogres)  
But as for me and Tony, we believe.  
(Lord, we believe)

Now we're all so proud of Gibbs,  
He's been takin' this so well.  
See him in there watchin' football,  
Drinkin beer and playin' cards with Tobias Fornell.

It's not Christmas without Timmy.  
All the family's dressed in black.  
And we just can't help but wonder:  
Should we open up his gifts or send them back?

Jimmy: Timmy got attacked by a World of War Craft  
playing at home on Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as Ogres,  
(Say there's no Ogres)  
But as for me and Tony, we believe.  
(Lord, we believe)

Now the goose is on the table  
And the pudding made of fig.  
And a blue and silver candle  
That would have just matched the hair in Gibbs head.

I've warned all my friends and neighbors.  
"Better watch out for yourselves.  
They should never give a license,  
To a Ogre who has an axe and plays with elves."

R: Timmy got attacked by a World of War Craft  
playing at home on Christmas Eve..  
(Minding his own business)  
You can say there's no such thing as Ogres,  
(What do you mean there's no Ogres?)  
But as for me and Tony, we believe.  
(Lord, we believe)

Oh  
As for me and Tony, we believe.  
(We believe in Ogres.)


End file.
